Bar Service
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: HILSON SLASH AU Onde Wilson é um barman e House tem atendimento preferencial.


_**Bar Service**_

- Senhor, estamos fechando.

- Hñ...? – Gregory House levantou os olhos na direção do barman e respondeu num tom inconfundivelmente bêbado – Mentira! Você só está falando isso pra se livrar de mim.

James Wilson revirou os olhos. Sendo um barman, ele estava mais do que acostumado a lidar com bêbados chatos. Mas aquele, além de chato, era metido a esperto. O pior tipo!

- Já são quatro da manhã! Você não tem que trabalhar daqui a algumas horas, não?

- Obrigado por se preocupar com a felicidade da minha chefe, mas não. A partir de hoje, eu estou oficialmente de férias.

- Que bela forma de começar as férias, hein? – o moreno comentou enquanto enxugava alguns copos recém-levados.

- Por acaso você tem alguma sugestão melhor?

- Não sei... algumas pessoas pensariam em viajar, ou mesmo passar as férias em casa, com esposa, filhos...

- Boa tentativa, mas não estou interessado em nada disso. E só pra constar: não vou sair daqui. Me vê outra cerveja.

Wilson suspirou. Realmente o pior tipo de bêbado que se poderia encarar.

- Ouça...

- House. Ou melhor, Sr. House. Ou, melhor, Dr. House.

- Ouça, Dr. House. – Wilson recomeçou, fazendo questão de enfatizar o "doutor" – Eu não menti quando disse que estamos fechando. E mesmo que não estivéssemos, eu não venderia nem mais uma gota de álcool para você. Então pague a conta e vá pra casa.

House ficou alguns instantes em silêncio e Wilson já estava cogitando a possibilidade do homem ter dormido de olhos abertos, quando de repente ele enfio a mão num dos bolsos, retirando de lá um molho de chaves, o qual foi prontamente arrancado de suas mãos pelo barman.

- Você enlouqueceu?!

- Ei! Devolva isso!!

- Não, senhor! Pegue um táxi e chame algum amigo pra te buscar. Eu vou fazer um café.

- Você é muito intrometido mesmo! – House resmungou apontando na direção do barman.

- E você é alguma espécie de... doido desvairado

- Essa não é a melhor forma de se tratar um cliente, sabia?

- Você precisa estar vivo para ser meu cliente. – Wilson rebateu, enquanto colocava pó na cafeteira – E agora, trate de pegar esse telefone e ligar pra alguém te buscar. Do jeito que você está bêbado é capaz de se perder no meio da rua.

- Bah... Eu me viro.

- Quer eu chame um táxi pra você? – Wilson perguntou, colocando uma caneca cheia de café na frente de House.

- Não! – ele respondeu, empurrando a caneca de volta - Eu me viro.

- Você tem certeza?

- Vender bebida alcoólica e dar uma de mãe não vai te levar longe.

Wilson colocou a mão na cintura, aborrecido, mas apenas observou quando seu cliente deixou o bar, cambaleante.

* * *

Wilson terminou de fechar o bar sem conter um suspiro cansado. Gostava muito daquele bar. Tinha trabalhado e economizado muito para poder abri-lo, mas trabalhar como barman significava lidar com todo o tipo de pessoas e nem todas elas apareciam no seu bar pra festejar alguma ocasião, ou se divertir com os amigos. Muitos como o cliente que atendera aquela noite estavam ali simplesmente pra esquecer a vida solitária e infeliz que levavam.

De certa forma, Wilson se identificava com essas pessoas. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem como se sente uma pessoa que não quer voltar pra casa porque sabe que não vai encontrar nada além de um lugar escuro e desolado. Ele mesmo, após três casamentos fracassados, também tinha uma casa vazia a sua espera.

Wilson sacudiu a cabeça, decidido a não pensar nem naquele desconhecido, nem no rumo que sua vida havia tomado nos últimos anos e tratou de andar na direção do local onde seu carro estava estacionado. E estava quase virando a esquina, quando o som de um resmungo chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o se voltar na direção do ruído automaticamente.

E qual não foi sua surpresa quando descobriu ali, jogado no chão da rua e profundamente adormecido, o mesmo cliente que ele havia atendido há poucos minutos.

- Esse grande idiota! – resmungou mal humorado – Ei, senhor! Dr. House?? House?!

Não houve qualquer reação, além de uma série de resmungos sem qualquer significado. Revirando os olhos, Wilson se agachou diante do outro e passou a sacudir seus ombros.

- Ei! Acorde! Não pode ficar aqui

- Não enche! – o outro finalmente reagiu, sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos - ... me deixa ficar aqui só mais um pouco...

- Ah, não deixo não! Trate de me dizer onde mora que eu vou te colocar dentro de um táxi.

- Não! Quero ficar aqui! Nesse exato lugar – ele insistiu, apontando pro chão.

- Esquece! Não há a menor possibilidade disso acontecer. Diga logo onde mora, ou te enfio no meu carro e levo para minha casa mesmo.

Wilson não obteve qualquer resposta porque seu interlocutor já estava novamente adormecido.

- Bom... foi você quem pediu. – Wilson falou antes de começar a puxá-lo pelo braço, ignorando por completo a série de resmungos que se seguiram, e o levou até seu carro, depositando-o cuidadosamente no banco de carona antes de dar a partida.

- Chegamos! - Wilson anunciou ao abrir a porta de casa – Lar doce lar. A próxima parada é o banheiro. Vamos curar essa sua bebedeira!

- Huuuum...

Wilson reuniu o pouco fôlego que ainda lhe restava para levá-lo até o banheiro. Chegando lá, tratou de abrir a água fria e atirar House debaixo da corrente sem a menor piedade.

- Isso é o que você merece por me dar tanto trabalho – Wilson comentou, ao ouvir os gemidos de protesto.

Após alguns minutos, o barman finalmente se deu por satisfeito, fechando a torneira.

- Pronto. Mais acordado?

House abriu um dos olhos:

- Isso é um seqüestro?

- Sim. – Wilson ironizou – Fique quieto e tire essa roupa enquanto eu trago alguma outra coisa pra você vestir.

- Tirar a roupa? Você vai abusar sexualmente de mim? – House perguntou, dando uma risadinha cínica.

Wilson se limitou a revirar os olhos antes de dar as costas e ir até o quarto separar um pijama.

- Acho que isso aqui vai servir. – ele comentou quando voltou, alguns instantes depois – Você ainda não tirou a roupa?!

- Achei que seria mais divertido se você fizesse isso.

- Sim, claro que você achou... – Wilson resmungou, desabotoando a camisa de House com agilidade.

- Whoa!! – House exclamou ao sentir sua calça e cueca serem retirados – Seqüestro ou não... isso está ficando bem interessante...

- Fique quieto ou te jogo de novo na rua no mesmo estado em que está agora. – Wilson resmungou.

Foi quando os olhos do barman bateram na enorme cicatriz que aquele desconhecido tinha na perna.

- Minha nossa! – ele falou, esticando os dedos para tocar a marca – Como você conseguiu isso?

Nesse momento, a mão de House segurou a dele, imobilizando-a antes de afastá-la da sua perna sem dizer uma palavra. Wilson levantou os olhos, percebendo a expressão séria no olhar do outro.

- Desculpe! – ele falou, antes de começar a vesti-lo com a roupa limpa ambos em silêncio. – Venha. É melhor você descansar um pouco. – Wilson finalmente falou, depois de acabar de vesti-lo.

- Por que você está fazendo tudo isso? – House perguntou, se apoiando no ombro do barman, enquanto era levado até o quarto.

- Porque você estava desmaiado no meio da rua...

- Você nem me conhece... que diferença isso faz pra você? – Wilson balançou a cabeça.

- Chagamos. Deite-se e durma um pouco. – Wilson aconselhou.

Obediente, House deitou-se na cama, sem tirar os olhos do barman nem por um minuto. Sem saber o que dizer, Wilson apenas sorriu e virou-se, pronto para deixar o quarto.

Porém, no momento exato em que tentou se afastar, sentiu a mão de House envolver se pulso.

- Não vá embora... – House pediu, de repente parecendo totalmente perdido. Wilson sentiu tanta tristeza e solidão naquele olhar que as palavras fugiram da sua garganta.

- Eu... – balbuciou, tentando afastar o pulso, só pra ser puxado com mais força.

- Fique aqui um pouco... por favor.

Sentindo-se o ser mais louco e imprudente do mundo, Wilson permitiu que House lhe puxasse e os corpos se encaixaram perfeitamente enquanto as bocas se colavam num beijo lento, fazendo com que Wilson mandasse qualquer pensamento racional pro inferno.

House acordou horas depois com uma dor de cabeça tão fantástica que precisou de algum tempo para conseguir reconstituir todos os fatos ocorridos de madrugada.

- Ai, meu Deus... – ele gemeu, colocando os dois punhos cerrados na cabeça quando seu cérebro finalmente chegou na parte onde ele fazia sexo com um homem. O mesmo que surgia na porta com uma caneca de café nas mãos naquele exato momento, vestido apenas com uma camiseta branca e cueca da mesma cor.

- Oh... você acordou. Bom dia! – Wilson sorriu.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Ué? Não se lembra? – O barman arregalou os olhos.

House levantou da cama com dificuldade, se apoiando na parede.

- Minhas roupas? Onde elas estão?

- Na secadora. Já devem estar prontas... Você vai embora?

Sem responder, House passou pelo outro, andando pelo corredor até encontrar o cômodo onde estava a secadora de roupas.

- Você não precisa ir embora agora. – Wilson insistiu – Eu estou fazendo café-da-manhã.

- Café-da-manhã? – House deu uma risada debochada – Não, obrigado.

- Por que está zangado? – Wilson perguntou, confuso.

House já estava inclinado diante da secadora, mas ao ouvir aquela pergunta, olhou fixamente para o outro.

- Não sei... Talvez porque eu acordei em uma casa estranha só pra descobrir que um maluco qualquer achou que era uma boa idéia aproveitar o meu estado para trepar comigo!

Wilson chegou a abrir a boca, mas demorou alguns segundos até que fosse capaz de encontrar palavras:

- Você me puxou!

- Eu estava bêbado!

- Você pediu pra eu ficar!

- Bêbado?!

- Não me venha com essa! Você sabia melhor do que eu o que estava acontecendo!

- Minha bunda se sente na obrigação de discordar de você! – House falou, arrancando as roupas da secadora sem o menor cuidado.

Wilson nunca se sentira tão idiota como naquele exato momento. Será possível que fora capaz de confundir os devaneios de um bêbado com um pedido desesperado de alguém tão solitário quanto ele?

- A porta está aberta. – ele se limitou a comentar antes de dar as costas e deixá-lo sozinho.

- Essa cerveja não sai, é? Já pedi há mais de quinze minutos e nada! – uma voz irritada despertou Wilson de suas lembranças.

- Em um minuto! – ele respondeu, tentando chacoalhar o estado desolado em que se encontrava desde a briga com House naquela manhã.

- Bah! A qualidade desse lugar tá cada vez pior! – o outro resmungou.

- Então porque você não some daqui e vai procurar algum outro lugar melhor? – uma voz nada delicada se fez ouvir pelas costas do sujeito.

Wilson levantou os olhos, assombrado ao se dar conta de que se tratava da última pessoa que esperava ver ali.

- Pois é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer! – o outro estourou, levantando-se imediatamente e saindo como bala.

- Boa noite! – House falou, sentando-se no mesmo lugar em que o outro estava. - Uma cerveja, por favor.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Wilson perguntou num tom glacial.

- Que pergunta! Esse é o melhor serviço de bar da cidade! Pelo preço da bebida você ganha carona, um banho e ainda sexo casual, tudo isso totalmente de graça. Quem seria louco de não voltar?

Wilson ficou vermelho que nem um pimentão, mas ao invés de responder, simplesmente virou o corpo, pronto para ignorar por completo a presença daquele homem.

Foi quando House o segurou pelo pulso, exatamente da mesma forma que tinha feito na véspera. O barman olhou pra ele, furioso, mas o que encontrou foram os mesmos olhos azuis suplicantes que o tinham enfeitiçado na véspera.

- O que você quer de mim? – perguntou, sem saber mais o que fazer.

- Por enquanto só uma cerveja. E nada mais do que isso.

Wilson massageou a nuca, exasperado:

- Por que diabos você voltou? Pensei que estivéssemos mais do que conversados.

- Você quer mesmo saber a verdade? - House perguntou, fazendo um sinal para que seu interlocutor se aproximasse.

Wilson respirou fundo e inclinou o corpo na direção do outro:

-... Minha bunda sentiu saudades de você...

Wilson não conteve uma risada ao ouvir isso. Principalmente porque algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que aquela seria a frase mais romântica que ouviria daquele homem.

- É mesmo? E o que aconteceu com todo aquele complexo de machão de hoje de manhã?

- Minha bunda cuidou disso também. – ele insistiu.

- E você e sua bunda acham que só isso basta pra tudo ficar bem?

- Bom... se isso falhar, nós já temos o plano B preparado: eu venho aqui me embebedar todo o dia, e ela fica sentada na calçada, no meio da sarjeta, até você vir nos resgatar.

Wilson sorriu:

- Pode deixar que isso não será preciso.

Os dois trocaram um olhar cheio de compreensão e promessas, que foi quebrado pela pergunta animada de House:

- E essa cerveja sai ou não sai?

- É por conta da casa. – Wilson sorriu, colocando uma garrafa na frente de House.

**FIM**

**n.a.** Esta fic foi escrita para a guerra **huddy x hilson**. :3


End file.
